They Were Us
by ChocolateCurlz
Summary: After the team is sucked into a parallel universe, it's up to Raven to save them from the horrors of high school. How can she survive with a Geeky BB, Football star Cy, Cheerleading Star, and a heart-throb Rob? Chp 5, up! RavRob
1. Noticing the Strange

Disclaimer: I don't own it, want to, but don't  
  
AN: I'm going to presume that most of you guys are familiar with the comic version's of the Titans, cause that's where I got most of the names (except Rave's, I had to make her's up). So, read on, and give me your feed back! Oh, for all you readers who are from other countries, I've used my schools system of year levels. High school here is: 12-17/18 year olds. 12-15/16 are juniors, and 16-17/18 are the seniors. Just thought that might help (I have seen way to many movies for my known good)  
  
They Were Us-Chapter 1: Noticing the Strange  
  
Opening his locker, Tim sighed. He had football practice after school, and he had promised Kory that he'd meet her at the Tower, the local diner, for a homework session.  
  
"You are in my way. Move. Now"  
  
He blinked and saw a strange, black clad, girl was waiting impatiently for him to move. "I'm sorry" Apologizing, he stepped aside.  
  
"Whatever" She muttered, opening the locker next to his. Putting away her books, she pulled out a gym bag.  
  
"P.E?" Tim asked sympathetically. The girl glanced over to him and shrugged, swinging the bag over her shoulders. "It keeps me fit" Turning, she walked off.  
  
Tim stared after the strange Gothic girl, surprised. He had never seen her before, was she new? Something was tugging at the back of his mind, bird...black...His train off thought was broken as Garfield Logan, a Junior more commonly known as Gar, ran up to him, holding a piece of paper in his hands and waving it about excitedly. "Yo Tim! Guess what? I made it! I made it!"  
  
"Whoa, Gar, calm down. What are you talking about? Made what?"  
  
"The Changelings! They've finally accepted me in the club!"  
  
Motioning for him to join him, Tim started to walk down the hall. "Isn't that that club for role playing?" He raised an eyebrow. Gar nodded happily, his normally funny mood skyrocketing. "For only the BEST game in the entire world-" Here, Tim chanted along, "-Justice Avengers Three: The New Generation. Yeah, yeah, Gar, I know all that. Why did you want to join in the first place?"  
  
The younger boy just grinned up at him, "If I'm in a club, a very, exclusive club, then I'll know things about the game that old Victor won't"  
  
Tim just shook his head.  
  
***************************  
  
"Hey Victor!"  
  
Vic just nodded as yet another nameless face called out in greeting. Looking around the courtyard he grumbled. The people around here, namely Goths and various other freaks were definitely not his crowd. Looking down at the book of creepy poems by some Edgar dude, he regretted letting Kory talk him into returning it to its mysterious owner. One slightly vampiric guy stepped up to him, snarling. "What are you doing here, pretty boy?"  
  
Victor stiffened. "I'm trying to return a book to someone I was told hangs around here" The boy looked him over, barely hiding his distaste.  
  
"Who?" He asked  
  
Opening the book's cover, Vic read the name written in neat cursive. "Deirdre Shant"  
  
A girl wearing a long, black dress moved beside the boy, her pale blue eyes boring into the prep that had invaded their area, "He's talking about Raven, Scott" She murmured.  
  
Scott raised an eyebrow, "What are you doing with Raven's book?"  
  
"She dropped it by my locker, I'm returning it" Victor defined. There was a tense silence between them, which would have lasted the entire lunch break, when an oddly familiar voice broke in. "Why are you all standing around?"  
  
Turning, the huge footballer blinked. There was no one there. He glanced down and saw a pale girl, staring up at him. She'd be pretty if she smiled, He thought to himself. Handing her the book, he said gruffly, "You dropped this near my locker"  
  
Taking it, she only nodded. "Thank-you, I was searching for it" Then she walked off.  
  
Vic watched her go, a weird feeling building up inside, then left the courtyard, eager to get to his beef burger.  
  
*************************  
  
Kory smiled as she saw her boyfriend Tim sitting at his usual table. Walking over she placed her tray next to his. "Hello Tim! Friends!" She greeted the others, who smiled. Kory had been an exchange student from Tamera the previous year, and since then had never left. "I hope that all is well"  
  
"Eh, same old same old" Wallace West, or 'Flash' as he was known to the others for his speed on the track, grinned. His girlfriend, Linda Park, tugged his ear, giving him a furious glare. "Don't flirt!" she scolded.  
  
Kory just laughed and turned to Victor and Garfield. "Did you return the book to the girl who lost it?" She asked.  
  
Vic sighed. "Yep. Just how I thought. Creepy"  
  
"That is not an nice thing to say," The redheaded exchange student scolded. "I am sure she was a very nice person"  
  
"Watcha talking about?" Tim queried. He had had a miserable time in Trig, unable to stop thinking about the girl he had met that morning. He could have sworn he'd known her...  
  
"Just some gothic chick who'd dropped her book" Grimacing, Vic muttered, "I'm never going back there"  
  
Suddenly there was a loud crash of trays and then a lot of swearing coming from the doors. The gang turned, interested in who was making the commotion.  
  
"You stupid bitch! Watch where you're going!" An upper-class jock that thought the world of himself was now yelling at a smaller figure. Lifting his hand, Tim realized that he was going to hit the girl who had bumped into him. Standing in his place, he shouted angrily, "Don't even think of it Johnson!"  
  
The boy lowered his fist and glared at him. "Are you sticking up for this hoe? Why Wayne, that's a new low for you" His eyes flickered to Kory then back. "Yep, even the Tamraren dog is better than this freak" Tim gave a small choked sound of fury, and went for the other boy. "Take that back," He snarled.  
  
"Why should I? Ever since those Tamraren chicks came, this school has rolled down hill. You of all people should have known better" Going to hit him, Tim was stopped by a light touch on his arm. It was the girl from the lockers.  
  
"Don't lower yourself to his level," She told him in a firm voice. "He's not worth it"  
  
"What are you talking about, Witch?" Johnson hissed. "You ruined my jacket! My suede, one-of-a-kind jacket that I had imported from Italy"  
  
"More like bought at K-mart" Was her retort. That made Johnson stutter with rage. About to swing at her again, Vic, Gar, and Wallace stepped up. He glared at them for a moment or two, then making a rude gesture, he stormed off.  
  
"Stupid punk" Victor growled. Looking down at the girl he said, "You ok?" She nodded, and went to leave when Tim stopped her.  
  
"What's your name?" He asked.  
  
Staring at him with eyes he could have sworn he'd seen long before, she replied, "Deirdre Shant, or," There was something she was trying to tell him, something in her eyes, something that he could vaguely remember from...  
  
"Raven. Call me Raven"  
  
*****************************  
  
Raven wondered around, feeling lost. This place, it was so much like her world, but so different. And the others...well, at least she had finally found them. All she had to do was get them to remember who they were.  
  
She'd already made a start with Robin, making sure that her locker was next to his. He'd be the hardest, so she needed an excuse to be near him. Cyborg had been simple enough, all she had to do was drop her copy of Edgar Allan Poe's poetry near his locker. All that was left was to make it clear she had an interest in cars, and she was home free.  
  
Starfire and Beast Boy, would be the easiest to convert. As the youngest, and the loudest of the group, they still had memories of their old life that just had to be triggered.  
  
Walking past the football team practice, and with them Cyborg and Robin, Raven paused by the field. When the team had gone, it had taken everything she had in the way of self-control just to keep going. She could have stopped, could've gone solo, but...  
  
She missed them.  
  
AN: Well, yet another Raven story. Oh well, keeps me entertained! Ten monkey butts to the ones who can sing with a bottle of...coke. Just for the record, the name Deirdre means, " 


	2. History and Homework

Disclaimer: Now, maybe I should explain this. I don't own Teen Titans. I never have, and I never will. You and I both know that. Now go away. Now.  
  
To all you guys; Thanks for reviewing, I loved them!  
  
zero: I've tried to make it a bit more obvious on how they look, but there isn't that much description. Sorry!!!  
  
shorty: You flatter me...  
  
Fatalbluesweetie: Yeah, stereotyping the Titans was the fun part... As for my school's system of grades, what I meant was that those were the seniors and juniors. We do have year levels, which are: Eights, Nines, Tens (Juniors). And Elevens and Twevles (Seniors). Sorry for the confusion!  
  
DarkWolfBlade: This chapter should help...  
  
NBBSS ^-^: I'm too lazy to type your full name... And yes, we do have K- marts; we even have telephone booths. Surprise for you at the beginning...  
  
TamerTerra: ^-^ Like I've said, I commend you for reading an Rav/Rob story even though you're a BB/Rav fan, Lord knows I can't do that!  
  
Blackshield: Flash is really just for character... he'll probably won't do anything important...  
  
Flyingpiggies ^-^: Another meeting is what I think I need... I ate a kilo of chocolate in one day. Not good. As for what has happened to the Titans, they ARE the Titans... with their brains washed. Cheerio!  
  
bubblesara: And you are a great reviewer! ^-^  
  
empti: Don't worry, it didn't sound like a flame! Thanks for the compliments, I loved them ^-^! As for the names... all will be explained at the bottom...  
  
Death has no pity: Thank-you; I love it when people like my stories, it makes me feel loved! ^-^  
  
Artificer Urza: Yeah, I always thought the one n the show was Dick too; thus the reason I went with a cross of Tim Drake, and Bruce Wayne.  
  
Raven the Sorceress: I'm glad you like it. I like that you like it. ^-^  
  
GothicShadow: Thanks, I'm happy you thought it was interesting! ^-^  
  
writerofthefuture: Rob/Raven parts will come soon, never fear!  
  
Blackheart Syaoran: The meaning of Deirdre is at the bottom... Heehee... It's not in this chapter, but I've got a great scene of Star "Cheering". ^-^  
  
Rikugirl: You like all of my stories? Thanks! ^-^  
  
Mysterious Witch: Well typed. Trust me, you wouldn't like it if you saw my handwriting!  
  
Softballtitan009: You think you know, Hmm? Let's just see... ^-^  
  
To ye others: Sorry if I didn't do a personal shout-out; You guys still rock!  
  
This chapter is dedicated to Flyingpiggies quest to destroy her History teacher, and NavynBabyBlueSuedeShoes for the idea of... *cough* Just read it.  
  
They Were Us-Chapter 1: History and Homework  
  
Adjusting his black shades, Tim grinned into the mirror. With his blue polo shirt, and cream slacks, he had to admit that he looked good. Victor came up behind him and ruffled his jet-black hair, which, prior to Vic's attention, had been set perfectly.  
  
"Vic," He whined, desperately trying to get his hair back the way it was. "It took me twenty minutes this morning to get my hair to sit straight this morning. Why did you have to stuff it up?"  
  
Victor laughed. "Who you trying to impress? You haven't dressed up like that since Kory first came" A look of realization dawned on his face, and his grin grew wider. "You ain't trying to get the attention of a new one, are ya?"  
  
"No!" Tim denied a little too loudly. The other boys in the toilet all looked at him.  
  
"Who is it?" Victor asked, forgetting the fact that his friend was already going out with another girl. "Is it a new one?" Tim gave him a dirty look, and continued to smooth down his hair. "Is it that one Johnson was chewing up yesterday?"  
  
Tim coloured right to his roots. "No-oo"  
  
"It is, ain't it?" Victor hooted. "You've fallen for the Gothic!" He started to laugh even harder. "Shut up!" Tim hissed.  
  
"I... Haha... can't... ha... believe it..." Victor was bent over with mirth, attracting strange looks from anyone that entered and left the bathroom. "Bad marks in math" Tim explained to one blonde boy. "He's really cut up about it" The boy just nodded and left, still watching Victor as though he was going to explode.  
  
"Will you cut it out?" Tim seethed. He glanced around the toilets top make sure no one else was in there. Seeing no feet under the doors of the cubicles, he said, "If anyone had heard you, Kory would be on me like a ton of bricks!"  
  
"Kory?" Victor stopped his laughing as he remembered the friendly exchange student. She hadn't done anything to deserve that kind of treatment. "Sorry dude. I didn't mean it"  
  
Tim just smiled. "Yeah, I know. Come on, I have to get going or else that new teacher is gonna chew my ass"  
  
As they left, Johnson stepped down from the toilet seat, smirking. Wayne had a crush on the Gothic Bitch? This was too good to be true.  
  
******************************  
  
Raven sighed as she took her seat. This day was just getting worse and worse. First, she had that Johnson creep follow her around all morning, making sure that the other students heard exactly what he thought of her. It wasn't as though she couldn't fight back. She could, but she didn't want to draw attention.  
  
Now she was stuck in this horrible classroom, not one of her teammates here.  
  
That's when he walked in.  
  
Her history teacher grinned at her, the nasty demeanor underneath not changing. "Ah, fresh meat I see. And you would be?"  
  
"Deirdre," She replied evenly, not letting him know how much he unnevered her. "Deirdre Shant"  
  
"Funny," He murmured. "You look more like a... Raven to me" She was saved from his next remark when the door burst open, revealing a panting Tim.  
  
"Sorry Sir," He gasped out between breaths. "I was talking to Mr. Kent"  
  
"Timothy, please, take a seat. We will talk about your tardiness after class" Raven saw something flicker with their teacher's good eye, and instantly her chant came to mind. 'Control it,' she scolded herself. 'You can't do that here'.  
  
Tim looked at the class, scanning for a free seat and seeing the only one next to the Raven girl he had met yesterday. Sliding into it, he threw a brief smile her way. She ignored it. Disgruntled, Tim faced the front again. Why hadn't she smiled back? Everyone smiled back. Girls, guys, teachers, the cafeteria ladies... everyone smiled back! He saved her from that Johnson creep, and this is how she repays him? By ignoring him? For Pete's sake, he'd even dressed up for her!  
  
His eyes widened under his shades. Did he just think that? Had he really dressed up for... her? Risking a glance over at the Gothic girl, he frowned. He had.  
  
Finishing what he had written on the board, the substitute teacher waited. "For your assignment, I'm going to spilt you up into pairs, and you are going to choose a "hero" who has impacted... our world" He smirked right at Raven. "Isn't that right, Miss Shant?"  
  
She gave him a cold look. "Yes, Mr. Slade. I suppose it is"  
  
*****************************  
  
Tim walked out of his History class as though walking on air. He and Raven had both been paired off for the assignment. And, to make things better, when he had asked her if she wanted to meet him at their lockers in the afternoon so they could go to the library, she had said yes!  
  
He supposed it should have disturbed him that he was excited that he was going to go out with another girl when he already had a girlfriend, but that thought was quickly brushed away. This was different. Raven was new, and needed friends. He just happened to be a friendly kind of guy, that was all. Hearing a commotion coming from the front doors, Tim sneaked a quick glance...  
  
And almost fainted.  
  
Standing there, in front of the doors looking like she had just walked off a tropical commercial, was Kitten.  
  
Before he could hide behind the water fountain, she saw him.  
  
"Oh, Timmy-Poo! Over here!" Marching through her fan club, she promptly placed herself right in front of him. Battering her mascara-massacred eyes up at him, she asked in that whining tone of hers, "Did you miss me?"  
  
Trying to edge away, Tim mumbled something about having the time of his life. Kitten pressed herself closer, making him sweat. All he needed was for Kory to come around the corner and-  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY BOY?"  
  
He sighed with relief when Kitten detached herself from him. What he didn't like, was the dangerous look in Kory's eyes. Raising her hands in a threatening way, she started to growl. "Why have you come back here! You were meant to be far, far away! You are an... an.... UNPLEASANT PERSON!" Everyone who knew Kory gasped. Coming from the happy exchange student, that was a very deadly remark.  
  
Kitten flicked her blonde hair over her tanned shoulders. "Pul-lease. Timmy- Poo is so too good for you. Go back to wherever you came from, you silly girl"  
  
Looking like she was going to murder the other girl, her host-sister, Linda, pulled her back. "She's not worth it!" Hissed the brunette into Kory's ear. The green-eyed girl stopped, and glanced down at her friend. "You are right" She glared coldly at Kitten for a moment, then left, nose in the air.  
  
Tim sighed, and started to follow her when Kitten's voice stopped him.  
  
"You lot never change, no matter where you are, do you?"  
  
Looking at the serious expression on her face, he was about to ask what the hell she meant, when her demour dropped, and she blew him a kiss. "Later, Timmy-Poo!" She laughed and went back to her groupies.  
  
Tim frowned, disturbed. It wasn't just the fact that Kitten had turned up, there was something she knew that he didn't. That, was disturbing.  
  
*************************  
  
Gar sighed. He had just seen that gothic chick, walk by the table, and was pretty sure that he was in love.  
  
Victor elbowed him. "Oi, what are you daydreaming about?"  
  
The younger boy just sighed.  
  
Wally grinned at Tim, who just shook his head. Pulling Garfield's green dyed hair, Wally asked, "Who's the lucky lady?"  
  
Gar sighed again, muttering, "Raven"  
  
Victor threw Tim a sharp glance, who just looked down at his tray. Why should he care who Garfield had a crush on? It wasn't like he didn't have a girlfriend.  
  
Speaking of girlfriends, where was Kory?  
  
Hearing footsteps behind him, he looked up, hopeful it was his Tarmaran girl. When he she who it was, his face dropped.  
  
"Hello Timothy," Purred Mandy Anders, Kory's older sister. Tim just muttered a hasty greeting. Not deterred by his bored tone, Mandy placed a hand on his shoulder. "You wouldn't happen to know where my beloved little sister is, would you?" She smiled at him, the gleam in her dark eyes making him shudder.  
  
"Actually," He said, trying to reclaim his shoulder, "I was on my way to find her" Giving the others a desperate glance, pleading that they play along, he managed to worm his way out of her grip. "Must fly," And with that he dashed for the cafeteria doors.  
  
Mandy frowned unhappily. Turning to the remaining boys, she asked, "What's gotten into him?"  
  
They shrugged and avoided her eyes. "Probably forgot to ask Kory to the Flower Formal" Suggested Wally, finding his tuna sandwich fascinating. "You know Tim, so focused on other things, he'd forget his head if weren't screwed on"  
  
Flicking a strand of ink-black hair over her shoulder, Mandy frowned even harder. "Just wait, Robin," She whispered. "Just you wait"  
  
***********************************  
  
"Hey there Gotham! Don't be blue, Frankenstein is ugly too! ALRIGHT, LET'S GO! ALRIGHT, LET'S GO! If you think you're upper class, you can shove it up your- ALRIGHT, LET'S GO! ALRIGHT, LET'S GO! Strawberry milkshake, banana spilt, we think you're a pile of- SHIFT TO THE LEFT, SHIFT TO THE RIGHT! COME ON, JUMP, FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!"  
  
Tim smiled as he watched Kory and the rest of the squad perform their traditional war chant. It was always a hoot to hear it when he was out on the field. Seeing Kory execute a perfect spilt, his smiled widened. When she had join the Jump High Cheerleading Squad, Kory had been a total klutz. Now, seven months later, she was the star of the team.  
  
Seeing Kory look his way, Tim waved. Instead of jumping up and down, as she would have done normally, she turned her head the other way.  
  
"Ok," He muttered under his breath. "This is weird"  
  
Waiting until the squad finished practice, Tim grabbed Kory's arm. She yanked it away, glaring at him coldly.  
  
"Kory," He pleaded, sick with trying to figure out what he'd done now. "Kory, what's the matter?"  
  
She turned her large green eyes onto him, angry. "You were flirting with that horrible creature!" Came her outburst. Calming, she added coldly, "I can not forgive that just yet, so I think we should part"  
  
Tim just stood there, shocked. Hastily, Kory said, "Only for awhile"  
  
He just nodded, and watched as she turned, and left the gym.  
  
***************************  
  
Raven slammed the door to her locker with a loud BANG! Today, had not been her day. Before she had left her time, Bruce Wayne (Who, she had gathered was in this world, Robin's father), had warned her that there could be a good chance that the Titans enemies would be present. She had expected the silly ones, like Kitten, but finding out that there was a Slade in this world, and he was her History teacher, was a surprise. The fact that Slade had been hinting at her real name, set off warning bells. Really loud, warning bells.  
  
One good thing had come of this. Robin. Having the luck to be paired off for the assignment, he had asked if she wanted to go to the library after school to work on it. The invitation was nothing itself, but the fact that he had asked, was a good sign. Maybe he was remembering his former life.  
  
Maybe he was remembering her.  
  
"Uh, hey Raven"  
  
She came back from her thoughts, to see Robin (Urgh, Tim! He was Tim in this world!), waiting for her, a small smile on his face.  
  
"Hello" She greeted. Opening his locker, Tim pulled out his bag, and stuffed the books that he'd need into it. "Lets go" He smiled at her and together they walked out of the school.  
  
"You wanna grab a snack first?" He asked as they turned a corner. Raven shrugged. "If it will not interfere with our work" She looked at him, and saw the grin she knew so well creeping onto his face.  
  
It was interesting to see that even in a parallel universe, Robin-Er, Tim- found a way to avoid showing his eyes. She gave a ghost of a smile back.  
  
Tim felt happy. He knew that he shouldn't, considering for the first time in his life he had been dumped, but being with Raven... was different from being with any of the other girls.  
  
They kept walking for a few more blocks, talking about what classes they took, to what lessons they liked best, until they came to a one story, T- shaped building.  
  
"This is the Tower," Tim said proudly, sweeping his arms in a dramatic gesture. "The best place for anything that isn't healthy!"  
  
He held out a hand to Raven. Eyeing it she asked, "Is that there because you believe I won't be able to make those five steps, or because you feel like playing the gentleman?"  
  
The grin didn't falter. "I want to be helpful"  
  
She sighed, and walked into the diner without the help.  
  
******************************  
  
Kitten smiled, seeing Raven and Robin enter the parody of their former home.  
  
Stupid Titans. At least, this time round, that alien freak didn't have her powers. Smoothing back her silky blonde hair that her daddy had paid thousands for, she consoled herself with the fact that she'd only have to worry about the Goth.  
  
"Have they entered?" Asked a soft, husky voice from behind her. Kitten turned in her car's seat, and grinned. "Yep, they're in"  
  
"Good. I'll go get the boys and see what we can do to help"  
  
Kitten just bared her teeth in a glass-shattering smirk. "If you're anything like your counter-part from my world, I think you guys should do fine, Jinx"  
  
The pink-haired girl just laughed, and motioned to her companions, Gilbert and Michael. "We'll just have to see, won't we?"  
  
AN: Urgh! Let's try this again; "Deirdre" is Celtic for "Sorrow" (See, NavynBabyBlueSuedeShoes, it ain't Aussie). I forgot the fact that Raven had her chant-y words, so I made a completely new name up for her. As for Robin, since this is a Rav/Rob thing, I took the first name from the other version of Robin (Timothy Drake), and gave him Bruce's (Batman) last. It'll come into play later.  
  
Extra points to the ones that can tell me what characters I've introduced! I'm sorry if this chapter was too fast, or too confusing, but, hey, you lot will live with it!  
  
Thanks guys, for reviewing. This chapter might be a little off... I was kinda, distracted when I wrote it *glares at kitchen table who spent the whole time insulting her* One day, ONE day...  
  
Keep tuned, next chapter: Hello HIVE! Who wants to rumble? 


	3. Club Wars

'...I got a disease Deep inside me Makes me feel uneasy baby I can't live without you Tell me what I am supposed to do about it Keep your distance from it Don't pay no attention to me I got a disease I think that I'm sick But leave me be while my world is coming down on me You taste like honey, honey Tell me can I be your honey Be, be strong Keep telling myself it that won't take long till I'm free of my disease...'  
  
Disclaimer: No!!! You'll never make me say it!!! NOOOO!!!  
  
They Were Us-Chapter 3: Club Wars  
  
Raven just looked at her Thickshake blankly. "You expect me to drink that?"  
  
Tim grinned, and pushed the large, triple chocolate and cookie "choker" closer towards her. "Yes. How can you not like chokers?"  
  
Giving the drink before her an evil look, she replied, "It looks horribly unhealthy. Has anyone died from consumption?"  
  
Tim laughed, and for a moment all Raven saw was her former leader.  
  
## FLASHBACK ##  
  
Pushing a plate with a large, disgustingly rich looking piece of chocolate cake, towards Raven, Robin grinned encouragingly. "Come on, Raven. It's good for you"  
  
She raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow. "Good for me? It's probably going to make me as fat as Beast Boy in his whale form. How can anything with that many calories be good for me?"  
  
Robin laughed. "For the taste buds, Raven. The taste buds" Digging his spoon into it, he lifted to her mouth. "Either you eat this without my help; or with it"  
  
Raven looked at the slice. "Can't we compromise?"  
  
He shook his head. "Not a chance"  
  
Sighing, Raven took the spoon from him. "Fine, but you're paying for the lypo sucksion"  
  
## FLASHBACK ENDS ##  
  
"Give me a straw," She ordered. He obliged and waited, seeing if she'd really go through with it. A steady grip on his own glass, he said, "On the count of three, we both go. One... Two... Three!" Tim started chugging down his drink, as Raven just daintily sucked it through her straw.  
  
Two minutes later, Tim wiped the remainder of his thickshake off his mouth, watching as Raven finished hers. "Beat you" He said simply as she pushed her empty glass away.  
  
She looked at him shrewdly. "Only because you spilt half of it on your shirt"  
  
Tim glanced down at his front, seeing the chocolate stains. "Oops..."  
  
A loud bang of slamming doors drew both of their attention up.  
  
Tim started to curse, and whipped out his cell phone. He punched a few buttons into it, waited for about ten seconds, then hissed, "HIVE at the Tower! Get your arses down here!" (So he swore, Raven mused. Very interesting)  
  
After hanging up, he threw furtive glances towards the door, keeping low. "Is something wrong Ro- er, Tim?" Tim just indicated back to where his attention was. "It's that HIVE scum. We had an agreement that we wouldn't flatten them as long as they didn't cross over the boundaries"  
  
Turning her head slightly, she caught a brief glimpse of pink hair and a pair of goggles on top of a short stump. 'Shit,' She cursed silently 'They're here too? Just my luck' "I take it you don't... get along with them"  
  
Tim snorted. "No one from JH 'gets along with them'. Our schools have a habit of clashing, both on and off the field" Just then the students noticed him and Raven, sitting in the back. Making their way over, the female said, "Timothy, how are things going?"  
  
Tim nodded, making no attempt to hide his scowl. "Great until you came, Juliette"  
  
Raven's eyebrows flew up. Juliette? Urgh, what a disgustingly sentimental name. But, come to think of it, Jinx was worse.  
  
'Juliette's' purple eyes gleamed down at her, making Raven twitch. That girl was creepy no matter what dimension she was in.  
  
"Who is this, Timothy? A new girlfriend?" Her glaze flickered between the two of them. "I told you before; I'm always waiting"  
  
"And I've told you; I don't care" Tim smiled fakely. Standing up, he motioned to Raven to do the same. "Now, if you don't mind..."  
  
Gizmo stopped them from moving. "Wait just a moment, snot muncher. We want our flag back"  
  
Tim leaned down, and scowled right at the short, troublemaker. "We don't have your stupid flag. Why would any of us waste our time in going to your school and taking your flag?"  
  
Flexing his muscles underneath his tight looking uniform, Mammoth grunted, "I saw one of you take it"  
  
"And what made you believe that it was one of us?" Tim asked, his eyes darting towards the door under the cover of his shades.  
  
The big teen grunted again. "Cause he called me a big bully. No one calls me a big bully"  
  
Tim just tsked-tsked. "Has it ever occurred to you Michael (Michael? Raven asked herself. How the hell did that happen?), that you are a big bully?"  
  
'Michael' growled and went to hit him when a firm hand stopped him. "I don't think so, ape brain"  
  
Tim grinned at Victor and Garfield, who were standing behind the HIVE's. "About time. What took you so long?"  
  
Nodding at Garfield, Victor said, "Short man over here decided he wanted to check out that club of his-it took me ages to find their 'Club House'. Ain't that right, Gar?"  
  
But Gar wasn't listening. His green eyes were focused on one thing: Raven.  
  
Victor was about whack him out of his stupor, when Gizmo knocked him down with a chair from a near-by table.  
  
"Victor!" Tim picked up the napkin holder on their table and threw it with deadly accuracy towards the minute geek. Gizmo squealed, and ducked, leaving Juliette to pick it up and throw it straight back. "Take that, Timothy"  
  
Narrowly missing having a concussion, Tim scowled. Raven, not forgetting her past experiences with the witch Jinx, went up to the pink-haired girl and punched her right in the face.  
  
"Ow! My nose!" Juliette recoiled, clutching her nose. Seeing Michael, who was just standing there with a dopey look on his face, she hissed, "Get them, you fool!"  
  
Michael grunted and picked up a small table, causing screams to come from the other diners. Eyes widening at the ease Michael held it; Raven pushed Tim out of the way as he brought it down towards the ebony haired boy. They tumbled to the ground, rolling under the counter that ran along the wall. "Are you ok?" Tim asked, not in the least concerned that Raven was on top of him. "Just peachy" She replied sarcastically, sliding off him. Tim couldn't help but feel disappointed for a moment or two, but just then Garfield landed with a thump right beside them.  
  
"Haha! Take that you... you..." Michael's inspiration ran out, and he just said the first thing that came to his mind. "...Potato"  
  
Victor snuck up behind the guffawing teen, and made a comeback with a pot plant from the entrance.  
  
"One weed down, two to go"  
  
"Leave Jules to me," Raven ordered calmly. "I have an old... score to settle" Victor looked at her in surprise, noticing the Gothic for the first time. "Yes ma'am"  
  
Tim brushed himself off and looked around the diner. "Where's Gilbert? Hiding in the toilets again?"  
  
"I'm right here crud eater!" 'Gilbert' jumped down from his grip on the roof ("How the hell did that little freak get up there anyways?"), and landed on top of Tim. Flailing his arms about, Tim cried, "GET HIM OFF ME!"  
  
Garfield obliged, hoping off the floor and launching himself onto the midget, as Raven, seeing a summit of pink hair head towards the doors, made a go for the exit.  
  
Placing herself between Juliette and the way out, Raven said calmly, "Tell me what you know"  
  
There was a shriek that oddly sounded like 'Gilbert' was having the living daylights punched out of him, but she ignored it.  
  
Juliette's delicate eyebrows flew up in surprise. "What do you?" She clutched at her nose in pain, wincing.  
  
"A whole lot more than you" Losing her patience, the Gothic grabbed the collar of Juliette's school shirt and pulled her closer. "Let's try this one more time: What do you know, and who are you working for?"  
  
Squirming, Juliette spat, "If you haven't figured that out, then I'm not going to help you"  
  
"Pity" Raven said in her collected tone. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this until after you confessed"  
  
Then she threw Juliette through the doors, watching as she landed painfully down the bottom of the stairs.  
  
That's when the cop cars pulled up, making Raven sigh.  
  
"My day just gets better and better, doesn't it?"  
  
****************************  
  
"Damaged appliances, upset customers, broken bones, not to mention that Gilbert's parents want to sue you boys for all you're worth! What were you lot thinking?"  
  
"Bruce," Diana placed a hand on his shoulder and looked up at him with her blue eyes, willing him to calm down. "It's not entirely their fault. That Gizbit-"  
  
"Gilbert, Mum, Gilbert" Tim corrected, bored. He'd been through this routine too many times to count.  
  
"-Gilbert boy did start it" She looked meaningfully at her son. "Although, you should have known better. If you must fight, couldn't you have taken it outside? We've been through this before" Tim just slouched down further in his seat.  
  
"Sit up properly, Tim" His father ordered. "This is serious. You're old enough to know when to fight and when to let things go" His glaze traveled to Victor and Garfield, who both looked down meekly. "That goes for all of you"  
  
Diana looked behind them, noticing Raven sitting in a corner, who appeared not to be fazed by the fact that there was a bunch of angry adults around her. Turning back to Tim, she asked, "Who is that? The Gothic girl, sitting behind us?"  
  
Tim's eyes widened behind his shades ("for goodness sake Timothy! Can't you take them off?"). "That's Raven. We were going to the library and-Is she alright?"  
  
Diana's blue eyes twinkled, though Bruce missed the urgency in his son's voice. "I don't know; Hal is giving her a good chew up, and no doubt Juliette's parents will want a word with her for throwing their daughter down the stairs". Seeing Tim's distressed face, she added, "It's alright, I'll go make sure that Sargent Jordan doesn't throw her in chains" And clucking to herself, Diana Wayne left the boys to Bruce's mercy.  
  
He looked pointedly at Tim's friends. "Have you called your parents?" They both nodded vigorously, still too intimidated to say anything. "Well... you boys are lucky Hal is letting you off with a warning, although I don't think the Tower is going to be as friendly. Did you find it necessary to hunt them down with chairs?"  
  
Tim groaned inwardly as his father's lecture started all over again.  
  
******************************  
  
"Are you alright?" Diana asked, finally managing to peruse all the officers and lawyers into backing off.  
  
Raven nodded, not letting her surprise show. Wonder Woman, Robin's mother? What lie had he built up for this to happen?  
  
"Sargent Jordan wants to know why you aren't allowing him to call your parents" Not receiving any reaction, she continued, "You know, Hal isn't that bad. He's letting you all off with a warning, and just wants to inform your parents of your whereabouts" Her blue eyes darted down to her watch. "It's a quarter to nine, wouldn't they be worried? I know I would be"  
  
"I highly doubt it" Raven said bitterly. Reminding herself to stick with her story, she added, "They're on holidays, so no-one's home"  
  
Diana frowned, and stood up. "Well, we can't have you stay alone until they come home, can we? Is there anyone that we could call...?"  
  
Raven shook her head. "We've just moved here. I have no family anywhere near Jump City" 'I have no family, full stop'  
  
Robin's 'mother' frowned even harder. "That's not good" She walked over to Sargent Jordan and exchanged words for a few moments, then came back. "It's settled; you're coming home with us"  
  
****************************  
  
Tim sat in the car, trying not to let the Cheshire grin he felt sneaking onto his face, show.  
  
Raven was coming home with him, all thanks to his wonderful, wonderful mother.  
  
Of course, he was only excited because now they could work on their assignment with no interruptions. Yes, that was it. Purely schoolwork. Yep, good old school.  
  
Geez, who was he kidding? Now that he was a free agent, Tim really liked the idea of being able to find out more about the Goth girl, in the ever so comfortable environment of his home turf.  
  
Realizing his parents were talking, Tim tuned in.  
  
"So, Deirdre," Diana started, her eyes watching Raven in the rearview mirror. "What do you think of Jump City? Is it anything like your old home?"  
  
There was a faint glimmer of a smile on her face, but Raven answered politely, "You could say that they have their... similarities"  
  
Diana smiled and looked at her husband's stern face, which was fully focused on the road ahead. "When we moved from Gotham I found Jump pretty tame. I know Bruce was bored with the change, weren't you?" He just nodded, his dark glaze flickering up at the rearview mirror's reflection. For a moment, his eyes took on an understanding gleam, and then his attention was back on the road. "Yes dear" He responded simply.  
  
Either she didn't care about his tone, or hadn't heard it, because Diana continued, "I was looking through some of those naming books you bought for me, and I've narrowed it down to two names"  
  
Tim's ears perked up, but he stayed silent.  
  
"And they would be...?"  
  
"Richard if it's a boy, and Donna if it's a girl"  
  
Tim gave a strangled gasp, causing Raven to reach out and touch his arm in concern. "W-what do you mean, 'if it's a boy?'" He squeezed out. Seeing the smiles creep up on both of his parents' faces, Tim said, "You're having a baby, aren't you?"  
  
Diana grinned. "In eight months, you're going to be a big brother"  
  
Noticing the blank expression on Tim's face, Raven said, "Congratulations, Mrs. Wayne"  
  
She beamed, and waited for her son's reaction.  
  
Tim blinked for a moment, then his face broke out into a huge grin. "That's fantastic Mum"  
  
Raven felt her heart drop as she pulled her hand away from his sleeve. Batman, her world Batman, had told her about Robin's family. How he lost them while he was young. And seeing him, in an alternate universe, so happy with the family he had found, made what she was going to do, a cruel blow.  
  
Turning to her, Tim grinned broadly. "Is this great or what?"  
  
Raven tried to smile back. "Great" She agreed. Inside though, it was a different matter.  
  
AN: Ha! Round one to Raven! Don't worry though, Noriaki Kakyoin, Jinx will have her revenge! I know how much you love the little witch. ^-^  
  
Thank you all for reviewing; Yes, I was upset with my kitchen table, but it's all good now. Besides, flyingpiggies and I have a plan to stop it. Most of you got the idea with the villains; Kitten, as herself. Juliette as Jinx, Michael and Gilbert are Mammoth and Gizmo, Slade as the evil history teacher (yes, I know it's meant to be Mr. Wilson), and Mr. Kent was meant to be Superman.  
  
Any shockers in this chapter? A bolt of lightening hit me as I watched an episode of JL, thus the Wonder Woman intro.  
  
Forgive me if the fighting scene was too confusing or fast or whatever else you think of. I'm learning though!  
  
Next chapter: Angry cheerleaders and a visit with the dance-committee? Oh dear. 


	4. Loud Mouth Cheerleaders

'...Just tell me how I got this far,

Just tell me why you're here and who you are.

'Cause every time I look,

You're never there,

And every time I sleep,

You're always there...'  
  
-Everywhere, Michele Branch  
  
Disclaimer: You know what, I'm going to pretend that you already get the drift of that word, and just get on with it.  
  
AN: Just a quick not darlings: YOU ALL ROCK! I don't know why you people like this thing, but I have my school's stuffed up system to thank for some of the story line.  
  
This chapter is yet again dedicated to NavynBabyBlueSuedeShoes, for the idea of :: cough :: read it. Oh, and I'm throwing a special mention in there for flyingpiggies, because of the shrimp thing... you'll only get it if you read it!   
  
They Were Us-Chapter 4: Loud Mouth Cheerleaders  
  
"Bitch"  
  
Raven ignored the hissed insults coming from the row of preppy girls behind her, and tried to concentrate on Superman's, er, Mr. Kent's explanation of the deconstructing of 'Peter Pan'.  
  
"-So, what does the immortal quality of Peter tell us?" He looked at Raven near the back and smiled. "Miss Shant, what do you think?"  
  
The Goth girl answered calmly, "It's basically saying that Peter's fear of rejection is all that holds him back. He didn't want to grow up because he was afraid that in doing so, he'd become like Hook"  
  
Mr. Kent looked surprised, yet impressed, with her explanation. "And why would you say that?"  
  
"Because the only adults in the story; Mr. Darling, Hook, Smee, so on and so forth, are either a threat to Peter, or have no sense at all. It's the obvious conclusion"  
  
"Very good. Anyone else care to expand?"  
  
"You think you're so smart, don't you?" Spat a deadly voice from the back row.  
  
Not even looking behind her, Raven muttered back, "At least I don't burn all my brain cells cheerleading, Tara"  
  
Tara Markov, or Terra as Raven really knew her, just huffed a few more insults, clearly disgruntled. "I'll get you, when you least expect it"  
  
Raven rolled her eyes at the predictability of the blonde's remark, but kept her mouth shut. She had enough on her plate right now, without having to deal with the very angry captain of the Cheer Squad.  
  
That morning, when she had come down the stairs in a fresh change of clothes, Diana had gotten curious. She'd only been saved by Bruce's dry comment that he and Raven had both gotten up early that morning, and he had offered to run her back to her home for a wardrobe raid.  
  
Only when she had stepped outside the door, had it occurred to her that Bruce had lied to his wife.  
  
That had given her something to think about all the way to school, making Robin complain about her lack of attention.  
  
Just then the bell rang, bringing Raven from her thoughts.  
  
"Ok, class, you know what to do! I'll see those papers next week, on my desk, or that's an automatic F. Don't even think about setting foot in this classroom unless you have it, and that goes double for you, Garfield. No green hair dye all over it, no 'My-Dad's-Horrible-Tiger-Ate-It' nonsense, I want to see it!"  
  
Raven jumped, realizing she had been in the same room as Beast Boy and hadn't even heard him.  
  
The younger boy grinned sheepishly, and said, "Yes sir"  
  
Mr. Kent dismissed them, and Beast Boy turned to grin at Raven. "He always picks on me, just because I'm the greenest"  
  
"Are you sure it's not because you're the stupidest instead?" She asked wryly, consulting her timetable. How on earth did she get stuck with Graphics?  
  
Beast Boy looked offended for a moment, then shook his head. "Nope. Jon Byrnes gets worser grades than me, but Mr. Kent doesn't care!"  
  
"That's nice" Raven muttered, trying to figure out which direction the Manual Arts block was. "Do you have any idea where MA. 02 is?"  
  
Brightening, BB said, "Oh yeah!" Trying to sound off-handish, he added, "I'll show you if you want"  
  
Raven glanced around her, seeing if there was anyone else she could follow. Deciding that there wasn't, she gave in. "Fine. Lead the way"  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tim leaned against the wall of the Man Arts block, letting the sun soak in, as he listened to Roy's theory on why he was a nutcase to let Kory get away.  
  
"-She's got a great body, she's one of the best dancers on the squad, she adored you-"  
  
"She couldn't have adored me that much; she's the one who 'wanted a break'"  
  
Roy blinked, surprised, then carried on as if Tim hadn't spoken so casually about it. "She's really pretty, she probably knows all sorts of tricks-if you get what I mean-and did I mention that she's got a great body?"  
  
Zoning out, Tim let his eyes wonder, looking out at the school. Idly wondering whether Raven wanted to go to the Flower Formal with him, he noticed a black clad figure walk towards him, accompanied by a bouncing green-topped blur. "Funny," He muttered out loud. "That looks like Raven"  
  
"Like who?" Roy asked, finally running out of ways to say Kory was hot.  
  
"Raven" Tim answered simply.  
  
The redhead beside him thought for a moment, then said, "You mean that chick Johnson wants to lay?"  
  
Tim, knocked out of his daydreaming by the thought of someone he didn't like... doing that with Raven, rounded on his friend. "If he even looks at her the wrong way, I'm going to... I'm going to..."  
  
"You're going to what, Wayne?" Tim turned and saw Johnson slinking from behind the taps. "Last time I checked, you were screwing that Tamaran dog. What happened? She stopped putting out?"  
  
Taking a threatening step closer, Tim snarled, "Shut that trap of yours, Johnson, before I shut it for you"  
  
Johnson stood his ground, looking over Tim's shoulder and at Raven and Garfield, both of who had stopped outside of the MA. 01, and were talking with some of the boys there. "I can see what you see in that witch," He smirked. "She's got a pretty fine ass. Not to mention that curve on her. Maybe when you're done spanking the bitch, you won't mind handing her over to me"  
  
Tim gave a strangled cry and threw himself at the GQ cover teen, tackling him to the ground.  
  
"Tim!" Roy yelled, trying to pull him off Johnson. "Tim, snap out of it!"  
  
"The only thing that'll be snapping around here is Johnson's neck" Despite his happy tone, Cyborg still bent down and yanked Tim off, setting him on his feet.  
  
Johnson picked himself off the ground, pulling out a small tube of hair gel and reapplying to his blonde hair. "You're lucky I carry this around," He sniffed, squeezing out a huge blob onto his hand.  
  
Vic eyed him curiously, but eventually turned back to Tim, who was gingerly flexing a cut on his knuckles. "As much as I wanted to let you pound his plastic face into the ground, what was all the fuss about?"  
  
"Raven," He muttered, his shades masking the violent glint in his eyes. "That jerk off was-it doesn't matter"  
  
"Oh, no you don't. Why were you getting' so worked up? What's that chick really mean to ya?"  
  
Looking away, Tim said in an undertone, "Nothing" But the way his eyes kept flicking over to the Goth girl, told a different story.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"-and then you get the protractor, no, the other one, and you, no, not that way, yeah, that's the one!"  
  
Victor kept his ears open as he worked on the assembly line drawing of the car he was meant to have in. That Raven chick, the one that he had concluded Tim was so in love with, was in his Graphics class.  
  
The perfect opportunity to do some, er, "research".  
  
"Buzz off, Taylor," Vic boomed as he got out of his seat and stood by Raven's table. "You're just gonna stuff her up; leave it to the pro"  
  
Taylor sighed, winked at Raven, and then left for his friends on the other side of the room.  
  
Pulling a seat out from under the next table, Victor sat down. "Ok, Dark Girl-"  
  
Raven's pencil fell to the ground. "What did you just call me?"  
  
Victor blinked, surprised himself. Why had he given some chick he didn't even know a nickname?  
  
More importantly, why didn't it seem wrong?  
  
"Dunno," He bluffed, "Suits ya, what with the outfit and all"  
  
Not convinced, Raven bent down and picked up her pencil, Victor's eyes glazing over, as though remembering something.  
  
_'... "I don't care; it's all the same to me"  
  
"Come on, Dark Girl, just this once... please?"  
  
"Urgh, fine, have it your way. I'll go with you to your picnic; just don't expect me to come to the fun park"  
  
"You're not gonna regret it"  
  
"I better not"...'  
_  
"Whoa... that was way weird" Cyborg- no, Victor, he reminded himself- shook his head, confused. All of a sudden, he didn't feel so... normal. Looking down at his brown arms, he frowned. Why did everything feel so wrong?  
  
"You were saying?" Raven asked in a careful monotone, not letting the spark that faintly felt like excitement, show.  
  
"What? Oh, the drawing. Well... you gotta get the compass, line it up with the other nut... and draw a circle..."  
  
He was remembering.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I hate that cow!" Tara seethed, slamming her tray down on the table so hard it made Linda jump. Kory watched her curiously, frowning. "Who is it that has made you so... aggressive, friend Tara?"  
  
Blue eyes growing darker, the blonde spat, "Raven"  
  
"Raven?" Kory repeated, vaguely remembering the name from somewhere.  
  
Tara gave a violent twitch that sent a plate of unsuspecting shrimp salad flying. "Yes!" She exclaimed angrily, ignoring the squealed, "Eck! I'm allergic to shrimp!" from somewhere behind her. "She's the bitch Gar wouldn't stop talking about yesterday!"  
  
Kory just smiled impassively, knowing better than to say anything at that point of time. It was apparent to everyone but the cheerleading captain (and possibly even Garfield himself) that she had a... strong liking for the green haired RPG geek. The fact that she was getting so worked up about this Raven girl, made Kory grin wickedly.  
  
She knew exactly why the blonde's mean streak came out when it involved Gar and other girls.  
  
She was jealous.  
  
"I mean, she's a Goth! Gar hates Goths!" Fuming, Tara sent yet another plate (this time her chocolate pudding) for a test flight. "What does he see in her? She's ugly, she has no taste in fashion, they'd totally clash-I mean, do you think she'd laugh at his jokes? No! She probably has no sense of humor!"  
  
Linda rolled her eyes as Tara continued her jealous ranting. "Tara, if you would just tell Gar how you felt-"  
  
The blonde gave an angry cry, and thumped the table hard. "I DON'T LIKE HIM LIKE THAT! SHUT UP BEFORE I GET MY POM-POMS AND SHOVE THEM DOWN YOUR THROAT!"  
  
"Miss Markov!" Came a shocked voice, as other students around them fell silent.  
  
"Oh, no" Tara groaned softly, sliding back into her seat.  
  
The teacher that had overheard the cheerleader's explosion rushed over to their table, frowning. "Miss Markov, I think you better come with me at once"  
  
Looking haughtily up at the graying mass perched on top of the teacher's head, Tara said, "I think I'll stay here, if it's all the same Mamm"  
  
"Do not agure, Tara" Interrupted a cold voice.  
  
"Mr. Slade!" Cried the elder staff member, glad that someone else would be able to handle the troublesome teenager. "Miss Markov was refusing to listen to me, do you think you could take her to the principle for me? I'm not as young as I used to be, and-"  
  
"Ah," Slade held up a hand, silencing her. "I would be only to happy to make sure that she is... dealt with propably. Tara," Tara flinched as he turned his attention to her. "Come with me immediately"  
  
There was a silent threat in his tone that made the blonde only too willing to leave. Why did she feel like she should be scared of this man?  
  
"Later girls" She muttered, following Mr. Slade out of the cafeteria.  
  
Kory shivered. There was something... wrong about Mr. Slade, something she couldn't name.  
  
Or didn't want to.  
  
Slowly the room filled with chatting, and the exchange student's nerves settled. Just as she began to drink her milk (even though she felt she should be drinking something more... yellow), Linda suddenly gasped.  
  
"What ails you, Host-Sister Linda?" Kory asked, concerned. The brunette spluttered for a bit (she had been eating an egg sandwich before hand, and was now having difficulty in breathing), then choked out, "Look!" Before another girl whacked her on the back, unloging the large piece of egg that had restricted her breathing at full speed.  
  
Relived that her friend could now breathe with ease, Kory complied with her wish and turned towards the door... the sight before her making her jaw drop.  
  
Tim was with another girl.  
  
And not with any girl, either. No, he was with the "bitch" that Johnson was so mad at, and the Gothic that Tara wanted to pummel into the ground.  
  
He was with Raven.  
  
Kory gave her attention back to her lunch, disturbed by the jealous feeling growing in her stomach. It wasn't the same type she had felt when that horrible Kitten had pressed herself all over her boy, it was something more... frightening.  
  
_'.... "Why do you think I like him?"  
  
"Because, dearest friend Raven. I have seen your looks of longing. They are the same ones that I had given him myself"  
  
"Star, I don't like Robin"  
  
"Oh, but you must! I am truly happy for you, and if he feels the same way, I shall only be more than glad to step away from his side!"  
  
"You will not have to. I do not like Robin, and he does not like me. Now leave me alone; I have to meditate"  
  
"But friend Raven-"  
  
"Leave me alone Starfire. Now"...'  
_  
Kory frowned. It felt like she had already gone through this scenario, and that her relationship with Tim had been a false one.  
  
Suddenly feeling very friendly to the girl by Tim's side, she smiled, "I do not mind who Tim is seated next to. He is free to love whomever he wishes!"  
  
Linda just gaped as Kory happily went about finishing her lunch.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"So, which one of you stole the HIVE's flag?"  
  
Garfield and Victor looked at each other, then at Tim. "It was him!" They chorused together, both pointing at the other. Scowling, Garfield said, "Dude! You know I didn't do it! I was at the Changelings, so there!"  
  
Victor pressed his face close, growling, "Well I had to drop by the Garage and make sure that my baby wasn't being taken for a test drive by those twits! Why would I waste my time going near that place?"  
  
"You tell me!" Gar mused suspiciously.  
  
Tim sighed and looked at Raven, who was poking the roast beef chicken sandwich that his grandfather had made for her. "You'd think I was going to arrest them the way they're carrying on"  
  
Raven glanced at the quarreling boys, then back at him. "It was Flash," She said. Taking a careful bite of her sandwich, she chewed, then swallowed. "He put those two up to covering for him, and stole the flag" She kept eating more vigorously, ignoring Tim's amazed stare. "What?" She asked, finally finishing the sandwich.  
  
"I... how did you know that?"  
  
"Intuition" She suggested. Even in another dimension, Alfred still made good sandwiches. Idly wondering how the elderly butler in her world was coping with the brooding Batman, she found it vaguely amusing that he would be Bruce's father in this one.  
  
Tim just shook his head, and laughed.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Tara, you understand that we cannot have students threatening their peers with cheering devices, do you not?" Mr. Slade looked at her hard, making the blonde's stomach tighten.  
  
He was evil. And everything about him made her want to turn tail and run.  
  
"Yes, Sir" Her voice was emotionless, a tone that could fool anyone into thinking that she didn't care what could happen to her.  
  
"Then you will understand why I have taken the liberty of banning you from cheering for the rest of the season, and removing you from the Dance committee"  
  
Tara sat there, stunned. "You can't do that!" She blurted. "You're just the sub! You can't do that!"  
  
Mr. Slade grinned coldly. "Oh, but I can and I will. Until further notice, Miss Markov, you are banned from captaining the squad, and planning the dance"  
  
"But the squad needs me! The committee needs me! Who's going to take my place?"  
  
He looked down at a sheet of paper in front of him and said, "Kory Anders will take over the squad, and Deirdre Shant will fill your place in the planning of the dance"  
  
Sulking, Tara asked, "Who's that?"  
  
Mr. Slade grinned. "I think she goes by the name of... Raven"  
  
Tara's fists clutched together. First Gar then the committee. What was the bitch going to take from her next, her friends? "I hate that cow" She hissed, not caring whether the teacher before her heard.  
  
Something in the way his good eye glittered should've panicked her, but Tara was too deep in her anger to notice it. "Yes, Terra" He mummered quietly, watching as his one time apprentice ranted and fumed. "I hate her too"


	5. Pretty Blue Eyes

'..._So 1,2,3, take my hand and come with me  
because you look so fine  
and I really wanna make you mine.  
I say you look so fine  
and I really wanna make you mine.  
Oh, 4,5,6 c'mon and get your kicks  
now you don't need that money  
when you look like that, do ya honey...'_

-'Are you Gonna Be My Girl?', Jet. _  
_

Yippee! I'm back with the latest chapter of... THEY WERE US!!! Big cheer! Thank-you SO MUCH to those of you who have reviewed: I'm glad you like the story despite it's many mistakes! This chapter might be a tad bit off, but hey, I'll revise it sometime!

Go, donkey! GO!

They Were Us-Chapter 5: Pretty Blue Eyes

'..."_I swear Beast Boy, if you ask one more time, I will hang you off this building by your toenails"_

_He groaned and sat on the floor, looking up at the blurred, blue cloaked figure before him. "Please Rae; one flight, that's all I'm asking" _

_The girl frowned, annoyed. "No. I don't want to go flying with you when I can do it by myself" _

"_Pleaseeee?" _

"_If you don't back off, someone's going to have to explain to Robin why your blood is all over the floor"_

_Beast Boy threw his hands up in defeat. "Alright, alright! I'm backing off!"_

_The girl nodded, and was about to walk away when he said, "Are you sure?" _

_The look she gave him was more than enough...' _

Garfield woke up with a start, panting. Whoa, that had to be the freakiest dream of his entire life. Whoever that chick had been, she had totally ripped him! Quickly jumping off his bed, he raced to the mirror, for some reason needing to know...

Looking at his reflection, all he saw was a short, tanned kid with a chipped tooth and green hair to compliment his green eyes.

Gar backed away, feeling... disappointed. Never taking his eyes off the mirror, he swore there was something missing. What though? He was as handsome as ever, so everything _seemed_ fine... but...

Why wasn't he green?

Suddenly his room disappeared, and he was standing in a large room, with a huge t.v. in the middle. Far from being confused, Gar knew exactly where he was.

His living room.

"_Beast Boy, have you done the dishes?" _

He turned to the door, and saw the same shadowy figure with the long, blue cloak staring at him.

"_Nope" _

"_You better hurry up before the mold evolves enough just to walk off the plates" _

"_Gotcha, Rae" _

Gar blinked, and found himself looking around his bedroom.

Funny, for one moment, he thought he had been home.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Diana smiled at Raven as she walked through the kitchen door. "Good morning, Deirdre! Did you sleep well?"

The gothic grimaced, sitting down at the table. "As well as I could"

Bruce's glaze flickered up from his newspaper, but he made no other sign of having heard.

Not having noticed the morbid tone in Raven's voice, Diana merrily placed a plate stacked with pancakes in front of her, whistling. This definitely was not the Wonder Woman Raven knew. A few minutes later, Bruce folded his paper and placed it by his empty plate. "I've got to go to work, how are you getting to your appointment?"

Diana smiled at her husband's tone. "Grandpa has kindly offered to run me down on his way to the shops" Winking at Raven, she added, "He didn't think you wanted to waste your lunch break-"

"Well, he thought wrong, didn't he?" The door swung open and Raven blinked as Robin rushed in, a trail of toilet paper behind him. "Sorry! Slept in! Gotta go! Bye!" Grabbing an apple from the bowl in the middle of the table, he ran out without a second glance.

"Every day he does this," Diana murmured as Bruce just gave a chuckle. "Do you think Grandpa will get him before he leaves the yard?"

"Hope so; it's a Saturday. I don't want my son getting to school two days early"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Alfred sighed as he tripped his grandson over with the hose. Everyday the foolish boy did this; Monday through to Sunday. He was just like his father.

"What's the rush, Timothy?"

Tim sat up from where he had landed in the freshly turned (and somewhat muddy) dirt. "I'm late for school and I-"He stopped as his grandfather's laughing became louder. "I did it again, didn't I?"

The old man gave another laugh, then helped him up. "I don't understand why you rush all the time. You're young, smell the roses" ("We don't grow roses, Granddad") Brushing the bigger clumps of mud off Tim's shirt, he added, " I dread to think what your young lady friend must think"

"'Young lady friend?'" Tim repeated stupidly, pushing his shades further up his nose. "What 'young lady friend'-Oh no... Raven!"

Alfred raised an eyebrow. "Raven? I was under the impression that her name was Deirdre"

Tim muttered a hasty, "It's her nickname" before asking worriedly, "Do you think she thinks I'm a idiot?"

His grandfather chuckled again. "Well, why don't you go ask her?"

The boy muttered once more, but plucked out a few pansies from the garden for luck.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"So... what do you want to do?"

"You asked me that five minutes ago"

Tim groaned, and rolled onto his back, the soft cushioning of the sofa making a 'poof' sound as he moved. "I'm bored"

Raven tried to refrain from rolling her eyes as she looked at him from her spot on the armchair. "If you're that desperate, we _could_ start on our History assignment"

"Does it mean that I'd have to move?"

"Yes"

"Then... no"

"You are incredibly lazy"

"Eh, I try... wanna play I Spy?"

"Knock yourself out"

"Oookay... I spy with my little eye... something... white"

Raven didn't even need to think. "The ceiling"

"Damn! Your turn"

"I spy... our History assignment"

Tim threw her a dirty look as Raven smirked. "That's cheating; our assignment doesn't even exist"

"Point being?"

The boy sighed and sat up, running a hand through his ungelled hair. For one heart-stopping moment Raven couldn't stop watching him, then she snapped out of it. No, she wouldn't let that happen. She wouldn't be sucked into the same trap as the rest of the team.

She wouldn't fall under Mumbo's spell.

"Fine, we might as well get it over and done with" Suddenly Tim was at her side, holding out his hand. "Come on, we'll have to use my room since it's got the computer"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tinkering under his car, the _Titan_, Victor paused.

He could have sworn he had just heard footsteps.

But there were no sounds what so ever, excluding the radio. Shrugging it off, Vic continued working.

"_Want any help?" _Asked a low voice.

"_Yeah, sure"_ He replied. Barely even noticing that his arms were now metal, Victor started to hum. Someone passed him a spanner, and he began tightening the wires. _"Here you go, Dark Girl"_ Victor said, passing the spanner back.

A small, pale, half-gloved hand took it back.

Looking out, Victor saw a familiar pair of legs standing close by._ "Can you hand me over the cable box?" _

The person did as she was told, and then asked, _"Why are you working on the T-Car this time, Cyborg?"_

"Because she's still not fast enough"

"Still not what?" Asked Garfield as he stepped into the Stone's garage. "Vic, who are you talking to?"

Victor frowned, feeling as though he had just woken up. Flexing his fingers compulsively, he looked down at them, thinking hard.

"Vic? Yo, dude, can you even hear me?"

"Unfortunately. Whadda you want now?"

He could hear the smaller boy sigh, then a thump as Garfield sat on the ground. "I've been having the most wacked out dreams," He started, obviously embarrassed. "I mean, it's like they're really happening, then when I wake up, _this_ feels like a dream" Gar gave a nervous laugh. "Know what I mean?"

Victor just laid there, under his car, thinking. Should he tell Gar what he'd been hearing lately? "What are your dreams about?" He asked causally, wanting to see what the younger boy would say.

Garfield shuffled around, nervous. "Well... it's like, I'm me, but I'm somewhere else, and there's this girl-"

"Who's a friend" Victor finished, pushing himself out from under the car. Looking up at his uncertain friend, he said, "I've been having 'em too. Did the girl act like anyone you know?"

The younger boy frowned, and pulled at his shirt, thinking. "Not really, but she kinda reminds me of..."

"Raven" The larger boy supplied. Garfield nodded, then looked down at the floor.

"This is way too weird to be normal" Victor commented, getting up. "I mean, I could handle the freaky dreams, but the fact that you're having the same kind? _Way_ too weird"

Gar frowned, then asked, "What are we going to do?"

Putting the toolbox away, the larger boy suggested, "Go talk to Rob. He'll be able to sort us out"

Victor paused as Garfield's eyes grew bigger with shock. "What? What did I say?"

Garfield shook his head, pretending it didn't matter. The thing was, Victor had just called Tim, his life-long friend, Rob. The scarier thing was, Gar had known who he was talking about.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"So... tell me again _why_ we're going to do our assignment in _your_ room?"

Tim coughed, and pointed towards the computer, mumbling something about Bruce not trusting him enough to use the one in the study.

Eyebrows arched, Raven said nothing, but stayed in the doorway, noticing little difference between the worlds Robins. Apparently, things didn't change in parallel universes. It was dark, mainly due to the heavy curtains covering the large windows, and the only light came from a desk lamp that had been shoved to the furthest corner. Posters covered every inch of the walls, and papers of various things littered the computer desk, hiding the keyboard.

"Nice décor" She muttered, finally moving into the room and letting the door close behind her. Tim grinned, and picked up a book that was lying on his bed. "It's alright. I'm not in here much expect for when I'm sleeping, so I don't bother about the setting" He sat on the bed, and practically sunk into it, surprising Raven.

"You have a water bed?" She asked, moving towards one bright poster that had caught her attention.

Tim nodded, watching as the Goth frowned at his father's advertising poster. Personally, he liked what the artist had drawn for the Dark Knight Company, a black silhouette in front of a stormy sky; but then again, not everyone shared his taste. "I thought that maybe we could do the founders of Jump City for our project, so I got this book out of Dad's collection" Here the dark haired boy held up the book in his hands, showing the cover.

Raven's eyes widened when she saw the picture, and she found it increasingly harder to breathe properly.

Not noticing anything strange, Tim went on, "I know there's more than one 'hero', but these guys are reason that the area around here was colonized. I mean, that has to have some impact on Jump City, right?"

_How ironic, _thought Raven, still staring at the cover with the statue forms of herself and her friends. _One time Jump defenders, now Jump's founders. _

When she caught up with Mumbo, he was going to pay.

Patting the space beside him, Tim waited for Raven to sit down. Snapping out of her violent thoughts, Raven did so-but reluctantly.

Tim laid down, making Raven frown at the motion it created. "How can you sleep on this?" She asked, trying to steady herself. Her leader grinned and just shrugged, his shades sitting perfectly on his face. This annoyed her even more, and before she knew it she was asking, "Why do you always wear those things?"

Smile fading, Tim shrugged again. "I just do" He said, his voice clearly saying that the topic was not under discussion. Raven just sighed, not expecting anything else. If anything, in her world it would have been much more icier. They sat in silence for a few moments, then Tim moved suddenly, sitting up next to the Goth and looking at her intently.

"You know," He started, his face extremely close. "You're the only person who's asked me that" Then before Raven could stop him, he had lifted his hand, and pulled his shades off.

The only thought running through the Dark Girl's mind as Tim, Robin, her friend and her leader leaned in closer and closer was, _he has pretty blue eyes_.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kory looked at her friends, trying to understand what they were saying. "I am afraid that you have 'lost' me. Why are you having dreams of a girl who isn't really the girl that you are dreaming of?"

Victor gave a frustrated sigh while Gar flicked his chips around on the coffee table, bored. "Kor, I'm asking if you're having the same ones"

He took her blank look as a no.

"Alrighty then. We'll see ya later, Kory" Garfield was up before Victor even finished. "Later Kory!" He yelled, bolting out into the hallway and out of the door.

Stopping by the doorway, Victor smiled at his pretty friend. "Later, Star"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Why do I care?" Kitten asked, frowning as she looked from Slade to Mumbo.

Slade gave her a cold look, and she quickly shut her mouth before his famous temper came out. "It's simple. If Raven succeeds in jolting the Titans memories, they'll also remember what we did to their home" He smirked. "And they will not be happy"

"What's the girl got to do with anything?" Mumbo asked suddenly, tapping his wand against the teacher's desk.

Slade just gave another cool smile, and looked back at the blonde before him. "Kitten here, is going to do everything she can to make sure that Raven has no more contact with her fellow heroes. Stabbing, isolation, slandering... anything"

Kitten backed away, feeling frightened for the first time. This guy meant business.

:  
:  
:  
:  
:  
:  
:

AN: Confused yet? ::Evil Cackle::

Next chapter: Terra makes a comeback, and Jinx gives a _stunning_ performance.


End file.
